People are increasingly relying on computers, projectors, and slideshow presentation software to convey ideas. Context surrounding use of non-slideshow desktop applications is very different than that associated with a slideshow presentation. For example, uses of non-slideshow desktop applications typically involve a sole user sitting in close proximity to a desktop computer (or laptop). The sole user generally interfaces with the computer and the non-slideshow desktop application with a keyboard and a mouse. In contrast to a sole user interacting with a computer and application, a slideshow presentation typically involves a presenter using a computer, a wired or wireless mouse, and a projector to display slides on a large projection screen for viewing by an audience.
Use of a conventional mouse and keyboard, which typically need to be operated on a flat surface, to control slideshow presentation can be substantially inconvenient and restrictive. This is especially the case when a presenter wants to convey information in addition to that provided by the displayed slides, for example, using speech, facial expressions, body language, and/or the like. To maintain quick access to the mouse and keyboard, the presenter may choose to remain next to the computer during the presentation to control (e.g., change slides, page up, page down, etc.) the presentation. This virtual tether could limit the overall effectiveness of the presentation. The presenter could also decide to stand near the projection screen to allow greater audience contact and/or to allow the presenter to refer to objects displayed on the screen. In this case, the presenter would either have to walk back and forth between the projection screen and the mouse to operate the slideshow, or enlist aid of an assistant to operate the presentation according to the presenter's voice or gesture commands.